


a poem from me to you

by freddiemercuries



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: Gen, M/M, neil is still todd's muse even after he's gone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 22:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2286857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freddiemercuries/pseuds/freddiemercuries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>todd writes a poem in the aftermath of neil's suicide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a poem from me to you

"sucking the marrow out of life"

was supposed to be fun;

it was supposed to be about making the world better,

more bearable.

and that was what neil did best.

he sucked the marrow out of life.

but then,

neil sucked so much out of life,

the air, the sun, everything,

like a black hole,

and he sucked that black hole into everyone.

 

it wasn't fair,

what neil did.

but no one deserved less blame than neil

for all the damage he'd done.

 

everyone said they were coping,

but that was a bold-faced lie.

no one was okay.

eventually,

maybe,

they could be.

but that light,

at the end of the tunnel,

kept seeming farther and further away

with each passing day

without neil.


End file.
